the little squirrel
by Akatsuki-cero
Summary: Nutty quiso decirle lo q sentia a Sniffles solo queria decirle que el significaba algo mas q su salvador pero un problema en la vida de estos chicos hara q todo se vaya por el caño. Lo q quise q vieran en este fic es como Nutty llego a la vida de Sniffles los problemas que pasan y como lo solucionan quiero demostrar el cariño que se tienen y quiero q sea de esos pocos fic de ellos.
1. Veo la luz en ti

Fanfiction

La pequeña ardilla 1: Veo la luz en ti

Hiello Howe are yu duing Sniffles? :3 –Decia un chico que apenas sabia hablar ingles-

Jajajajaja Nutty es Hello how are you doing –decía el "Chico inteligente" mientras terminaba unas investigaciones- Puedes pasarme esos papeles?

Oki! :3 –se levanta a buscar lo papeles cuando…- Sniffles! Que es esta carta?!

Bueno… es que Lammy… Lammy y yo… -Se pone todo nervioso- olvídalo y pásame los papeles nWnU

Eh?! Lammy te invito a una cita?! –Grito Nutty leyendo la carta- Haci que… x eso estabas nervioso eWe

Ca… CALLATE NUTTY! –Corre a quitarle la carta- Nutty! No debes leer cosas ajenas /

Pillín eWe –agarra los papeles procesando lo leído- *Eso significaría que… serian novios…*

Nutty? Pasa algo –Empezó a decir Sniffles al ver q no se movía- te sientes mal?

¿Eh? El suelo en el que nada ... -pone triste Espero que te diviertas ...

Nutty no te pongas celoso siempre podemos ir a comer helado –decía Sniffles mientras agarraba lo papeles y se volvía a sentar-

Eh?! Yo?! Nervioso?! Jajajajajaja –Dijo a todo pulmón Nutty tratando de evitar el tema- No te preocupes que no los voy a molestar mientras estén de a besitos W

Nutty! No digas eso! –Decía todo rojo Sniffles- Aparte de eso… tú le tienes los ojos a alguien?

Bueno… si es Mmm… una persona… muy especial pero creo… q ya tiene los ojos en alguien más –Pone pose poética- Yo lo único que quiero es formar una historia con esa persona pero creo que… ya tiene su propia historia, una en donde yo no estoy incluido

Nutty… -Sniffles le pega con una tubo de Dios sabe dónde- No digas estupideces Nutty esa persona debe creer q eres muy especial y te habrá de querer mucho *pero… para ser sincero… Esto me pone triste?!*

Sniffles! –Se abraza a Sniffles- Idiota… te quería decir q yo…

DING DONG

S/N: *DESGRACIADO*

Ah espera ya vengo –Dijo Sniffles un poco Nervioso abriendo la puerta- Lammy?!

Sniffles?! Por qué no estás listo? Mira la hora que es –Apunta al reloj de sala- Ya es hora de la cita

Eh… bueno quería decirte que lo de la cita… –Lo empuja Nutty-

Quería decirte de que se alista en un minuto ya volvemos –Arrastra a Sniffles a su cuarto-

°En el cuarto de Sniffles°

Nutty! Lo que sucede en el IBSA me digo que hasta al ... interrumpir Nutty-

No, no era nada importante debes alistarte rápido –empieza a tirarle la ropa-

Está bien, tranquilo –Empieza a vestirse- Pero cuando vuelva te sacare la sopa-

°Ya en el restaurante°

Sniffles… que hacían Nutty y Tu? –Decía una curiosa Lammy mientras comia- Parece que los interrumpí en algo importante

Ah… Nutty me quería decir algo –Se mete en la boca un pedaso de comida-

Mmm… *No dejare q ese maldito fenómeno me quite a mi Sniffles* No te preocupes lo hablaran luego –Dijo Lammy poniendo una falsa sonrisa- Ahora q terminamos de comer vayamos a dar una vuelta rápida al parque :3

"Pero ninguno de los 2 se daba cuenta de que estaban siendo seguidos por un chico celoso"

°En el parque°

Sniffles yo… quería decirte que… -Se acerca a Sniffles- Queria decirte que tu…

Pasa algo Lammy? –Decía Sniffles sin saber que iba a pasar-

(N/A: aunque fuera demasiado obvio :v)

Tú como -Besa la Sniffles-

Sniffles… -Sale Nutty de donde estaba escondido y se sorprende con lo que ve derramando unas pocas lagrimas- Por qué?...

Nutty? –Se separa rápidamente de Lammy- Esto no es…

IDIOTA! –Nutty sale corriendo y llorando-

Nutty! Espera –corre detrás del pero Nutty era mucho más rápido- Como puede correr tan rápido si ni siquiera hace ejercicio TTwTT... Parece q va a llover, Nutty… Lo siento

Confirmado… El solo tiene ojos para ti –Le sale una lagrima a Lammy- Más vale q lo aproveches… Nutty idiota

*+*+* Aqui esta mi primer fic en toda mi vida °Q° espero q les guste ;) Que le pasara a Nutty? Como lo solucionara Sniffles? Estaran leyendo esto con una vos graciosa? xD esto y mas en el proximo capitulo de La pequeña ardilla NO SE LO PIERDAN! *+*+*


	2. No escucho tu voz

The little squirrel cap 1: I do not hear your voice

Corría un chico peliverde llorando, corría por la calle buscando un calor que lo proteja del mundo

+O+O+ Con Sniffles +O+O+

Sniffles, un chico peli azul busca a su amigo bajo la lluvia, estaba desesperado quería encontrarlo y abrazarlo tan fuerte que se vuelvan 1 solo pero no estaba. Él se preocupó más pensando en las mil cosas que pueden pasarle. Hasta que se encuentra a 2 personas en especial.

Ustedes? No tengo tiempo para sus tonterías estoy muy ocupado –Dijo Sniffles tratando de pasar corriendo evitando a ese par-

(N/A: Cuando digo ''par'' todos sabemos a qué me refiero xD)

Porque tanta prisa? Sniffles –dijo cortante un chico peliverde ojos del mismo color-

Y donde esta Nutty… QUE LE ICISTE A NUTTY MALDITO PERVERTIDO DE 4! –Gritaba un chico igual que el otro que ya estaba sorprendido por la reacción de su hermano-

(N/A: A Nutty y a Lifty los puse como amigos ustedes saben amistad de UKES)

Ca… cálmate Lifty –Dijo Sniffles Recordando lo que estaba haciendo- Busco a Nutty no saben dónde está?

No… nos interesa tus problemas maricas con tu novio –Dijo Shifty mientras se daba vuelta y empezaba a caminar con su botín de la noche- Vámonos Lifty, esto no nos incumbe

Pero… -dijo Lifty tratando de parar a su hermano- Nosotros conocemos a Nutty desde ese día y sabemos lo que es capaz de hacer…

Shifty… imagina que Lifty desapareciera un día sin decirte una palabra, te quedarías de brazos cruzados mientras talvez un millón de cosas les pasa a tu hermano? –Dijo Sniffles tratando de convencerlo-

No digas esas cosas… me dan escalofríos –Dijo Shifty sonriendo de manera maliciosa mientras se da la vuelta- está bien me convenciste, Que quieres que hagamos?

Shifty… -Dijo Lifty mientras miraba sorprendido a su hermano mientras este le sonreía-

Quiero que busquen a Nutty, donde sea con tal de encontrarlo –Dijo Sniffles dándole una mirada seria s Shifty diciéndole que esto va enserio-

Creo que sé dónde puede estar –Dijo Lifty mirando de manera acusadora a Sniffles- Pero… No te diré donde es hasta que me digas que le hiciste

Tsk… bueno solo es por Nutty –Dijo Sniffles explicándoles cada detalle de lo que sucedió- Y eso es porque Nutty corrió

Tu… Maldito! –Dijo Lifty agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa a Sniffles mientras que sus ojos se ponían llorosos- COMO SE TE OCURRE HACERLE ESO DESGRACIADO!

*Flash-Back*

Lifty… que crees que debería hacer –Dijo Nutty recostado en el sofá de los hermanos mapache- Y si dice que no? Y si luego me odia?

Eso no puede ser posible –Dijo tranquilamente Lifty mientras le traía un pastel a Nutty- Sniffles te quiere mucho el jamás te aria algo aci

Eso espero… es que le eh visto que le pone mucha atención a Lammy –Dijo Nutty empezando a llorar- No quiero que se aleje nunca de mi…

Nutty… -Dijo Lifty con el corazón ablandado por las palabras de Nutty acercándose a él y abrazándolo- No te preocupes, pase lo que pase tu confía en mí, Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi… yo pensé ''O mi dios este tío está loco'' jajajaja si… eras muy gracioso

Gracias… –dijo Nutty devolviendo el abrazo para muchos eso era una burla pero para el eran las palabras más reconfortantes que le hubieran dicho en su vida-

*Fin de Flash-Back*

Lifty cálmate por favor y empecemos a buscar –Dijo Shifty tratando de calmar a su hermano-

Tu… -Suspiro Lifty tratando de calmarse- Bueno, solo porque me dijiste la verdad te lo diré

Eh? –Dijo Sniffles sorprendido de esa gran reacción-

Nutty normalmente cuando algo le sale mal corre al cementerio –Empieza a caminar junto a su hermano- lo más posible es que este ahí pero tu descansa, nosotros buscaremos a Nutty

Estas segu… -Sniffles no termino ya que Shifty le contesto-

Si si muévete antes de que cambie de opinión –Se agacha un poco a la altura de su hermano- sí que estas cabreado verdad jajajaja

Y tú también muévete joder! –Dijo Lifty sonrojado y enojado por el comentario de su hermano- Mueve el maldito culo tú también Sniffles si no quieren que los mate!

Si… Si señor –Dijeron Shifty y Sniffles asustados por esa GRAN reacción-

+O+O+ Con Nutty +O+O+

El chico peliverde corrió hasta un lugar un poco apartado… el cementerio. Ya hay busco una tumba en especial y empezó a hablar como si alguien estuviera ahí

Hola mamá han pasado muchas cosas hoy y… ya no sé qué hacer, la verdad fui un tonto al correr como cobarde me parecía a mi padre al hacer eso. Recuerdas a Sniffles? El chico que te dije que me gustaba, hoy tuvimos unos inconvenientes cuando me decidí declararme jajajaja se oye raro pero… después de ese DRAMA que ice me da pena verle a la cara… Pero aparte de eso todos estamos bien recuerdas a los gemelos mapache? YA CRECIERON y se volvieron ladrones, quien lo diría era de esperarse no? Jajajaja todavía recuerdo cuando los veíamos correr de un lado a otro y yo decía ''estos chicos sí que tienen energía jajajaja nunca paran de correr'' y todo bien espero que lo mío y Sniffles se resuelva…-Nutty pone una mirada triste seguida de unas cuantas lagrimas- Porque tenías que morir mamá… Te extraño

Y luego se puso a cantar una canción que había invento de niño poco después de la muerte de su madre.

No siento tu voz, No escucho tu hablar

Presiento que 2 es un número impar

No puedo vivir sin tu respiración

Entiende que yo solo quiero llegar.

No es fácil decir, Mañana vendré

No puedo fingir, que lloro por el…

Nutty… -dijo es Sniffles que se acercaba a él, al final de todo la información de Lifty le sirvió- Te he estado buscando por todos lados… vámonos a casa antes de que Lifty se entere que no ice lo que me dijo y me venga a matar

NO! –Dijo Nutty levantándose rápidamente- Tú solo… TU SOLO QUIERES DESTRUIRME VERDAD?!

No Nutty… yo no quise –trato de decir Sniffles pero las palabras del peliverde sí que lo había herido-

CALLATE! NO QUIERO QUE ME VUELVAS A… -Nutty no termino ya que Sniffles lo había besado-

Nutty… por favor escúchame –Dijo Sniffles cuando se separó de Nutty mientras este lo miraba sorprendido- Lo que viste no era lo que en verdad sentía, bueno yo… no siento nada por el DIGO ella es que…

Los labios de Nutty no lo dejaron hablar pero este era un beso tierno y sensible… cálido.

Lo entiendo tontín –Dijo Nutty divertido por la cara de Sniffles- Empezando YO te espiaba, YO Salí corriendo, YO te preocupe, YO hice que terminaras en pelea con Lifty jajajaja perdón…

Nutty no importa ya… solo quiero estar contigo -Dijo Sniffles sonriendo dulcemente hasta que vio que Nutty se recostó encima de el- Nutty pasa algo?

Sniffles… -Dijo Nutty en un susurro como si dudara en decirle algo- Me siento mal

Mmm… estas algo caliente –le toca la fiebre hasta que se asusta- Nutty estas ardiendo!

Hum… Sniffles… -Nutty no pudo terminar ya que se desmayó-

Sniffles sin pensarlo 2 veces recogió a Nutty y corrió a casa

Espero que les haya gustado el fic me pase un tiempo escribiéndolo y llegue a una parte en la que me quede sin inspiración TTwTT pero no se preocupen el capítulo de EL AMOR Y EL DINERO TODO VALE are el nuevo capítulo mañana sin más que decir Akatsuki-cero ;3


End file.
